


Ramifications of Prospect Considerations

by JustAnotherNarrator



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e15 Romantic Expressionism, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherNarrator/pseuds/JustAnotherNarrator
Summary: A brief glimpse at Abed's thoughts as the group looks at one another as potential sexual prospects. Set during Romantic Expressionism.





	Ramifications of Prospect Considerations

**Author's Note:**

> I was just rewatching Romantic Expressionism when this short, little bit of angstiness popped into my brain so, here it is. I hope you enjoy!

She didn't look his way…

His eyes went straight to her, of course. Nothing surprising there, they always seemed to find their way over to her, no matter what was going on around them. It had taken him some time to figure out why that was at first, but eventually he'd come to the logical conclusion. Annie was beautiful and he liked looking at her. Plus, when she would glance up and catch his eyes, she'd smile and it would send electricity shooting through him, from his hair to his toes. It was an odd, foreign sensation, but he couldn't deny that he was growing to enjoy it and even anxiously awaited it.

Unfortunately, right now, the only thing Abed could feel were knots in his stomach and disappointment flooding his veins. Because even though they'd just been discussing how every member of the study group could potentially view the others as viable sexual prospects, Annie's eyes had completely skipped over him.

He watched from the corner of his eyes as she looked away at first, wiggling his eyebrows at Britta in a comedic effort to make it clear he had no interest in the blonde in that way. When she finally brought her gaze back to the group, it was only normal for her to look right in front of her at Britta, although the look lasted for a few seconds longer than he had anticipated. He was expecting her to look at him next, but she moved on straight to Troy. That was no surprise given how long she'd been longing for his affection. She would come back around to him after.

But she didn't.

She moved right along. To Pierce of all people! And then without so much as a glance over to Shirley… or him… she looked over to Jeff. And in that moment, he felt frozen, unable to look away despite the knots in his stomach getting tighter as their expressions soften the longer they gazed into each other's blue eyes.

As Jeff shook his head and looked his way, Abed still smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at him. The scenic symmetry required it. Plus, comedic relief had always been in his character's wheelhouse and he, obviously, wasn't moving on to leading man any time soon, so he might as well embrace it…


End file.
